Silent Tears
by unToasTed ToasT
Summary: Miroku wakes up after a battle to find himself with Sesshomaru, who can't figure out why he's attracted to this human monk. Chapter Two is up...
1. 1

Disclaimer: All characters were created by Rumiko Takahashi, don't sue me I have no money.  
  
Warning: Yaoi. No read if you no like. If you read, and are scarred for life, DON'T BITCH! I warned you.  
  
Pairing: Sess/Miro  
  
Summary: Miroku wakes up after a battle to find himself with Sesshomaru, who can't figure out why he's attracted to this human monk.  
  
Silent Tears  
  
_Do you have any idea how much I watch you? I follow you around constantly, trying my best not to be seen or smelled by my wretched half brother. Did you ever notice me? I'm sure you must have. There has been a few times where I didn't try to hide. I just stood barely out of view and watched you when you were alone.  
  
What's you're name monk? All this time and never once did I even try to find your name out. I'm thinking it's because you're human. You're human and you're weak. And wanting you makes me weak. Weak just like my father and just like Inuyasha.  
  
But that doesn't matter because it's too late to turn back now. You're here and you can't go back. I wont let you.  
  
Wake up damn you. Why won't you wake up? You've been sleeping for at least an hour...  
_  
Sesshomaru stared down at the monk who was a bloody mess in his lap. He stirred slightly as if he heard the silent request in his slumber. A weak cough emitted from his mouth.  
  
A clawed finger ran along the tender lips, also stained with blood, making violet eyes slowly flutter open. "Where... Sessho-"  
  
"What's your name?" Sesshomaru demanded in a soft tone.  
  
The monk stared up at him, though everything was slightly blurred. "What happened?" He managed.  
  
"We fought. Inuyasha and myself. You happened to get involved, as well as that youkai slayer and the miko. Don't worry. They are fine." Sesshomaru said at the panicked look on the monks' face.  
  
Almost instantly the monks body tensed. He had just realized exactly what was going on. It was like someone came up to him and slapped him awake. Sesshomaru was holding him as if he were a wounded child. Though he was wounded, why in all the Hells would Sesshomaru be holding him?  
  
"Tell me you're name monk." Sesshomaru demanded again.  
  
"M...Miroku."  
  
_Miroku... Lovely name for yo, monk. It fits you perfectly. You look so confused. Why are you confused? Is it because I'm holding you and not trying to kill you? I would never kill you Miroku. I'm sorry I hurt you as much as I did. But it had to be done. I had to get you away from Inuyasha and the others. I just had to.  
  
_"Sesshomaru..." The said youkai shivered involuntarily at the sound of his name coming from Miroku's lips. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I don't know exactly." Came the near silent reply. "Try and stand up. I've healed you and I want to be sure it worked properly."  
  
Miroku hesitated slightly, more nervous than anything. What if this was all some big game to Sesshomaru? What if he took him away from Inuyasha and the others to torture him? Slowly Miroku backed away from Sesshomaru and carefully stood.  
  
Sesshomaru followed this action and swiftly picked Miroku back up making him yelp in surprise. "You need to wash up." And with that, Sesshomaru and Miroku were flying towards the youkai lord's castle, which they arrived at within minutes.  
  
"Wait here." Sesshomaru said to Miroku as he disappeared into the humungous building. "And Jaken, if you hurt him I will kill you." Miroku heard the youkai growl dangerously to that annoying toad of his.  
  
"Yes m'Lord!" Was the confused reply.  
  
Miroku stared dumbly after Sesshomaru. Why would he tell his servant not to hurt him? Didn't he want to kill him? But why would he have healed him? This seemed to jog Miroku's memory. They were fighting... Sango was almost a victim of those talons, but he got in the way and received the blow himself. He saved her life and should have been dead... Why did Sesshomaru save him after he nearly killed him? He also noticed that his robes were badly torn in multiple places and heavily soaked with blood. His stomach turned violently at the thought that would've been Sango.  
  
He had been thinking so hard he didn't even realize Sesshomaru's return. The youkai was looking down concernedly at him. "Are you all right, monk?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice lower than normal.  
  
"I...I'm fine."  
  
"Come with me then." Sesshomaru grabbed Miroku's arm and led him through the castle. They stopped abruptly at a large door. "You will be sleeping here."  
  
Miroku looked at Sesshomaru, extremely puzzled.  
  
"But first, you need to wash up." Sesshomaru's grip on Miroku's arm tightened as he pulled him further along. They stopped again, this time at what Miroku assumed was the back of the castle. Sesshomaru pushed the large doors open and stepped outside into the fading light.  
  
A bathhouse stood among the beautiful trees and flowers that Miroku never, ever imagined a youkai like Sesshomaru to have.  
  
"Here." Sesshomaru handed him the black robes he was carrying and nudged him forward. "Go on then..." He nodded towards the bathhouse.  
  
_What am I doing? He's terrified of me. Pathetic human. Yes, that's what he is. Human.  
  
But he's not like the rest of them... He's so different in a way that I can't place a finger on...  
_  
Miroku slowly walked towards the bathhouse. He still couldn't figure out what was going on. It was all going by so fast. What was goin on? He turned back to see if Sesshomaru was still watching him and found that he wasn't. Caught halfway between relief and fear, Miroku entered the bathhouse and undressed. He slid into the steaming water and let his body relax and his mind drift.

_t.b.c_. 


	2. 2

Miroku stared at the patterns the steam made as it swirled around him and above the water. He had to admit that as frightening and confusing as Sesshomaru was, this was extremely relaxing. Then again, he couldn't think of a single time when a hot bath wasn't relaxing.  
  
A soft sigh escaped Miroku's lips. He could hear Sesshomaru and that child together. He could hear her giggled questions and Sesshomaru's curt answers. How did such a human-hating youkai lord end up, willingly it appeared, taking care of a human child?  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, who is your new friend?"  
  
Miroku pulled himself up into more of a sitting position to hear Sesshomaru's answer. This he would like to know.  
  
"The monk?"  
  
"He's a monk?" The little girl giggled playfully. How did Sesshomaru put up with that? Miroku had a time dealing with how hyper Shippo was, and he wasn't half as giggly as this girl.  
  
"Yes, Rin. He is a monk, and his name is Miroku."  
  
Miroku made a mental note to remember the girls' name. Rin. He had a feeling that this wasn't a short term 'kidnapping', so to speak.  
  
"Well why is he here?" Rin asked.  
  
"Because I wish him to be."  
  
"How come?" Miroku asked himself at the same time Rin asked.  
  
There was a long pause in their conversation before Sesshomaru spoke. "I think you should ready yourself to sleep. It's getting dark."  
  
"Aww, but I don't want to sleep Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin whined. "I want to play with you and your new friend!"  
  
"Rin." Sesshomaru said sharply.  
  
"Alright..."  
  
Miroku heard the large doors shift open, then close again as Rin disappeared behind them. Soft footsteps drew closer to the bathhouse and stopped just outside. "Miroku."  
  
"Y...yes?"  
  
"Hurry and finish won't you? I would like to talk with you."  
  
"Alright." Miroku pulled himself out of the water and observed himself. All the blood was gone and to his surprise there weren't even any marks from where Sesshomaru's claws had torn the flesh. He heard a small '_thud_' outside and assumed Sesshomaru must've sat down. He quickly dried off and put on the black robes Sesshomaru provided him with.  
  
The bathhouse door slid open and Miroku stepped out into the cooling evening air and shivered slightly. Sesshomaru, who had indeed sat down stared up at him.  
  
After a moment Sesshomaru seemed to shake himself from his thoughts and stood. "Are you cold?" He asked quietly.  
  
Miroku nodded. "A little, I gue-" He yelped in surprise when Sesshomaru's fluffy tail wrapped around him.  
  
Either not noticing the monks' questioning stare, or not caring, Sesshomaru began to walk pulling Miroku with him. "You're wondering why you're here, aren't you?"  
  
"Of course." Miroku replied, walking in step with Sesshomaru now.  
  
"I would tell you, but I don't think I can exactly."  
  
Was it just Miroku, or was Sesshomaru nervous? He looked nervous... It was kind of awkward seeing such a composed and stern youkai lord fidget.  
  
"It's quite complicated and I don't even understand completely why I took you from your companions." Sesshomaru drew in a deep breath.  
  
"Well, why don't you try to explain it?" Miroku suggested.  
  
Sesshomaru stopped walking and snapped his head to the side to stare at Miroku. "I don't think you would want me to, monk." He said unsuccessfully trying to keep up his normal cold and calm demeanor.  
  
Miroku just stared into Sesshomaru's golden eyes, knowing that if he waited long enough he would get some form of an answer. He just hoped to the Gods it wouldn't be violent. As expected, he got his answer. Sesshomaru placed his hands of each of Miroku's cheeks and leaned down to capture the monks' mouth with his own.  
  
"I told you I didn't think you would want me to." The youkai lord said, his voice shaking slightly as he pulled his face away from Miroku's.  
  
Miroku's whole body was tense and he was highly aware of Sesshomaru's hands remaining on his cheeks.  
  
_That was possibly the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life... I can't believe I brought him here. What exactly was I thinking? I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I WANT A HUMAN!!!!  
  
_Sesshomaru froze when he felt Miroku's hand on the back of his neck pulling him closer. Their lips met again and Sesshomaru's eyes widened in surprise. _This isn't happening... _Miroku pushed his tongue into Sesshomaru's mouth making the youkai's eyes widen even further. _Or...maybe it is._ Slowly Sesshomaru gave into the kiss, his eyes slipping shut as their tongues battled for dominance. A battle Sesshomaru would not lose.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!!" Rin ran out into the garden where Sesshomaru and Miroku were.  
  
Miroku quickly pulled away from Sesshomaru, a smile tugging at his lips. Sesshomaru, who was blushing furiously stepped further away and unwrapped Miroku from his tail. "What is it Rin?" He asked as the little girl approached them, hoping she hadn't seen them.  
  
"Jaken is being mean! He wont tell Rin a bed-time story!" Tears filled Rin's eyes. "Will you tell Rin a story Sesshomaru-sama?"  
  
"Not tonight Rin."  
  
"But....please Sesshomaru-sama? Rin really wants to hear a story!" Rin begged, the tears threatening to fall.  
  
"Sesshomaru, if you would like, I could tell Rin a story." Miroku's smile grew as Sesshomaru turned back to him and quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"If you wish." Sesshomaru turned to walk away. "Rin can show you to her room. I expect you to return to your own when you are finished. We wake early."  
  
"Alright." Miroku smiled down at Rin. "Well, lets go."  
  
"Okay!" Rin smiled back at Miroku and grabbed his hand to lead him to her room.  
  
_I don't think I believe what just happened. This isn't like me. I don't like feeling this confused. Sesshomaru watched the sunset indifferently. Why did I do this in the first place? Why a human? It seems that I, as well as Inuyasha, have acquired father's disgusting taste for humans. I don't like this. But... I like him. I shouldn't, but I do. And I don't believe there is anything I can do about that._  
  
_t.b.c._


End file.
